TwoKinds: The Lone Ranger
by Wing Ace
Summary: Separated from his teammates by a mysterious device, Ranger James 'Bishop' Davidson finds a land worth exploring, a species worth discovering, a place worth finding, and a cause worth fighting for.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Ranger James "Bishop" Davidson scanned the area ahead of him, alert. Damn, he thought to himself, things were really going to hell.

He worked as a ranger in one of the National Parks. Slung over his back was his rifle; patrol rangers were allowed to purchase and maintain their own weapons, but his C.O. had friends in Heckler & Koch, so he had issued him a single-shot 'DMR' H&K M417, firing 7.62X51mm cartridges. Mounted on the top, completely replacing the iron sights, which had been folded down, was a 12x zoom scope. On his left hip, in a sheath, was a 6 inch combat knife, and the right hip had a holstered, and rare, MP412-REX Revolver which fired .357 Magnum cartridges. To his left, right, and rear were the other members of his 'squad': his C.O., Chief Ranger Henry "Bossman" Edwards, their biology specialist, Ranger Valerie "Hawk" Brooks, and the ranger group's gunsmith and weapon expert, Ranger Michael "Mickey" McLeod. They all had their nicknames for various reasons, Bishop's being his love of chess, and the fact that he was good at range, like a chess bishop.

Usually they would just send out regular rangers instead of specialists in certain areas, but lately some animals in the park, mostly black bears, had been found with odd-looking bullet wounds, like they'd been "hit with some kind of lightning gun", as Mickey had put it, so both he and Hawk had been drafted in. Bishop was just along because he was a good shot. Ranger Gareth Jacobs had been sent to investigate, and promptly disappeared without a trace. So now, expecting poachers or terrorists hiding in the park, an armed response had been mobilised. The rest of the team were carrying H&K P30L handguns, firing .40 S&W ammunition, but the rest of their weapons varied. Mickey was carrying an M249 SAW, Hawk an MP5-SFA2 Submachine Gun, and Edwards an 'old school' Remington Model 1887 Lever-Action Shotgun.

"It's like I said, there ain't jack shit anybody out here. Those bears must have just been real unlucky." Edwards told the group for the millionth time.

"So you're telling me," Mickey began, attempting to retort, "That three lightning bolts all hit the same bea-"

"Guys? Anyone notice the sudden storm, yet lack of rain?" Val suddenly asked. Bishop scanned skyward, and, sure enough, there was some kind of localised storm going on, blue electricity crackling in swirling, dark grey clouds, only around 12 feet across.

"Well," Edwards said, "That definitely ain't a natural formation."

A bolt of lightning lanced out of the center of the tiny storm, striking a jet black boulder behind them. To everyone's surprise, some kind of blue rune appeared on it's surface. Then, suddenly and without warning, the storm dissipated, and was gone.

"Alllllllright then. What the fuck just happened?" Mickey asked aloud. He began to step towards the boulder, reaching outhis hand to touch the symbol.

"McLeod, wait..." Edwards began, but by that point he had already touched it.

"Ah, don't goddamned panic, Boss," he said, back turned to them and hands still on the symbol, "It's not even electrifi-"

And, with that passing remark, he promptly disappeared.

"Mickey!" Hawk yelled, running toward the rock, followed quickly by Edwards and Bishop.

"Hawk, he's gone..." Edwards began.

"Sir, it... it must be some kind of teleport." she replied, "Otherwise, there'd be a trace; ashes or his weapon or something. I'm going after him, he's a fellow ranger and I sure as hell ain't leavin' him behind. Sir."

After a good few seconds thought, Edwards finally groaned like a parent being talked into something by his daughter, and muttered "Fine."

Hawk immediately spun round and placed both hands on the stone.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gai-"

And with that, she was gone too.

Edwards and Bishop stepped closer to the jet black stone.

"Mind is I go first, Bish?" the older man asked.

"Sure." Came his simple response. Bishop wasn't mute or anything, he just didn't talk to others much.

"Alright," Edwards said, placing his hands on the stone, "How long does this thing ta-"

And then Bishop was alone.

"Nothing ventured..." he muttered to himself, placing his left hand on the rock, and drawing his revolver with his right.

In a flash, he was gone.

**Always wanted to write a fic for this, didn't know what 'till now.**


	2. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

I re-appeared in the middle of a coniferous forest. Which was new. I scanned left and right with my revolver, and then holstered it. No sign of the Boss, Hawk or Mick. I checked my gear; M417 intact, spare Seven-Sixty-Two and .357 ammo good, moon clip for .357 good, MREs good, compass good, bedroll good, medkit good, binoculars good, knife still there, hat-mounted recorder and appropriate solar charger, all good. I was wearing a bullet-proof Kevlar vest, a cowboy-style duster, a scarf (my own personal touch), trousers, and combat boots. Nothing was missing. I checked the sky. It liked to be about six in the morning, at a guess, and I could see smoke to my immediate north, so I decided to head that way.

What I found was a bit of a surprise.

* * *

_"Ranger James Davidson, Log One, Morning of Day One._

_Please note that these recordings are in a hat cam, in lieu of any other recording equipment._

_No sign of the other rangers, but news._

_Have come across what appears to be a late 16th century townlet. Set up camp on a ridge to the south with good elevation for reconnitoring purposes, henceforth known as 'Base Camp'. Mostly human population. I say 'mostly', because there appears to be numerous... animals, walking plantigrade on two legs, wearing clothing similar to humans, and possessing a full head of hair over a fur pelt. Note that I am aware how far-fetched all of this sounds._

_Three subspecies identified thus far. Subspecies One is vulpine in nature, with ears on top of head, and large tail. Two appeares to be feline. Markings suggest tiger or other big cat. Possesses claws. Three is canine or lupine in nature, unable to tell from this distance. Male and female of Two and Three distinguishable due to surprisingly human characteristics, such as longer hair, and presence of breasts. Female only of Subspecies One observed, if it keeps to similar traits._

_Possible slave trade observed from Base Camp position. Mostly this new species. Presence of chokers, brackets with rings for shackling. If slave trade is in place, will disrupt as soon as opportunity presents itself. May buy and then free, if opportunity for immediate rescue is not obtainable. Unsure of how to aquire local currency, but am not a ranger for nothing. Will make it work._

_Log ends."_

* * *

I strolled towards the town gate, attempting to look as casual as humanly possible. I waked past the guard on the gate without a single glance at my REX Revolver. I'd left the M417 at Base Camp, for fear that they would assume it was a weapon. So then, revolving firearms were either commonplace or nonexistent.

Good.

I made my way to the market I had observed from the ridge without anything more than strange looks, and found the blacksmith. I showed him a dollar coin and, it turns out, it looked exactly like a 100 Gold piece, the equivalent of (as far as I could tell) 100 Dollars. And I was carrying ten to twenty bucks. Well, at least that sorted that. I bought a slim-bladed rapier and a suit of leather armour made from black leather, with pouches and silver metal buckles. It cost me the dollar, but I had more. No problem.

**(AN- Think a black version of Skyrim Thieves Guild Armour, minus the hood and the logo)**

I spent the rest of the day looking around town, asking questions about culture, technology, and the new species, and bought dinner at the local inn and tavern. I then purchased a room for the night from one of the new species, a male vulpine.

* * *

_"Ranger James Davidson, Log Two, Evening of Day One_

_Staying night in local tavern._

_Unknown species identified by local subject of species as 'Kiedran'. Subspecies Three identified as lupine in nature, not canine as previously thought._

_Slave trade confirmed, possessing large presence. In lieu of chain of command, am assuming tactical control and engaging in disruption maneuvers, commencing tomorrow. Local Slavemaster is a man by the nickname of 'Collier'. Decided not to make this overly professional, so, due to counter-slavery ops, have jokingly assumed alias of Moses. By the time they figure that one out, I'll be centuries dead. Guy downstairs apparently knows my cousin, Khaled. I don't have any cousins. Probably just a drunkard._

_Will report back upon arrival at base camp after completion of operation._

_Log ends."_


	3. The Bishop and the Vixen

I awoke that morning feeling considerably refreshed: my last night in my own... Dimension? World? Universe?... had been spent sleeping rough. I wasn't quite sure where I was, but it sure as hell wasn't Earth. Overnight, I had come up with a plan.

* * *

**1. Find Collier.**

**2. Ask to be left alone with the slaves, to 'choose'.**

**3. Slave Kiedran are de-clawed, so they can't tear through the tent they're kept in.**

**4. Arm the healthiest slave with the leather armour and rapier.**

**5. He/she will assist me in tearing open the tent and covering the slaves as they escape.**

**6. Pack up Base Camp and haul ass.**

* * *

I thanked the barkeep/innkeep for such a great sleep, and left again for the market. Then an idea struck me: the only armour I was wearing was the bullet-proof vest. Anything else could be cut through by a sword or axe. So, I went back to the blacksmith, and asked to see a suit of steel armour. To his initial confusion, I then proceeded to disassemble it and fit various parts around me: the shoulders, linked at the front and back, over the trench coat, the greaves and foot plating over my trousers and combat boots, the arm plates under the trench coat's arms, and the chest and back plates over the black muscle shirt I was wearing under the coat and vest. I sold him the vest and my hat, minus the recorder, claiming that the vest could stop any projectile that wasn't a cannonball. He bought it.

Finally, I made my way towards the slavemaster's 'shop'. I was greeted at the front by a man in armour that didn't match the guards, and two swords. Mercenary, then.

"Collier's inside," he growled, trying to intimidate me most likely.

"Thanks." was my simple reply, as I stepped through the door. I was greeted by a barrel of a man, more flabby than muscular, probably why he needed a merc.

"Ah, you must be new in town," he chuckled, in an cockney londoner's accent, "ah'm Quintus Amicus, but you can caw' me Colliah. Most do."

"Bishop." I decided to drop the Moses alias.

"Like the chess piece? Strange name, even if it ain't yer birth name." He replied, emphasising his point by tilting his head quizzically to one side. Although I know I should have been focused, I breathed an internal sigh of relief when I realised this world had chess.

"I'm here to browse, but I'm 80% sure I'll buy. Where are they?" I asked.

"Round back," he replied, jerking a thumb at one door. "Take yer time, they ain't goin' anywhere."

I nodded, noted the sheer irony of his previous statement, and headed for the door. Behind it was the tent I'd seen from outside yesterday. There were five slaves, three male, two female. There was a tiger, who was rather short but looked like he could handle himself, a white-furred she-wolf who was almost two heads taller than I was, a pair of what appeared to be lynxes, both almost identical so I assumed brothers, and a russet-orange furred vixen, about my height and build.

"Can everyone understand me?" I asked. To my relief, all five nodded.

"Great. Who here's good with a sword?" Four of them seemed a little perplexed at the question, but the vixen raised her hand.

"Excellent. Take this," I said, handing her the rapier off my back, and the armour, which I'd hidden under my chest plate and back plate,"and this. The boots might not fit, but it's better than nothing." I turned and averted my eyes as she changed into the armour.

"I'm going to help you all escape, but you need to stay calm and quiet, OK?" I asked, slipping my trench coat back on and watching as they all beamed smiles and stared at each other in giddy disbelief. I turned to the vixen, and to her I said "Help me cover their escape, and you'll be free to keep what I've given you." She nodded, drawing the rapier from it's sheath. I un-holstered my revolver, spinning the cylinder, and drew my knife with my other hand. Together, we cut through the reinforced canvas of the tent. I sheathed my knife and poked my head out, making sure it was clear...

And was met with the bewildered face of Collier's merc.

"Shit. Move!"

I fired a shot. The revolver let off a crack of thunder, and the man staggered back, sword arm leaking blood. The six of us charged out of the side alley, making for the edge of town. People watched us rush past them with bemused looks on there faces. Th blacksmith from earlier was among them, looking on with eyes like saucers. I could hear Collier yelling "Guards! Thief! Escapees! Catch 'em! Kill the 'uman bloke!" Two guards blocked the town gate, drawing swords. I fired again; the shot pinged off one's helmet, but he toppled over, concussed from the impact. The other guard rushed us, but the vixen simply bowled him over, catching his sword as he fell and throwing it to the she-wolf. We charged through the gate at breakneck speed, but the tiger began falling behind. The she-wolf skidded to a stop, fighting a guard pretty impressively for someone with no apparent combat skill.

"Man," she yelled, "I hold them, you hit them with hand-cannon!" I obliged, the shot connecting with her attacker's neck. He fell backwards as she turned and ran, leading the others, minus the vixen, off south into the forest.

The vixen shouted to me "We're the diversion because we can fight!".

"Follow me!" I yelled, running for the ridge where Base Camp was situated. Dear god, she was fast. She lanced off ahead of me, feet barely touching the ground. I followed suit, as an arrow soared past my head and slammed into the ground.

"Archers!" the vixen yelled, reaching the camp as another arrow barely missed her tail. I turned to face them and backpedaled into camp, snatching up my M417 as fast as humanly possible. I snapped the rifle into a firing position, sighting one of the archers. A single 7.62mm round went through his chest, and he fell backwards, unconscious or dead. One remaining archer turned and ran, but his comrade fired once more and then followed suit, and I heard a cry of pain behind me. I wheeled round, to find the vixen clutching her leg just above her ankle, an arrow jutting out.

Oh shit.

She slumped against a tree, and I dropped my rifle and ran straight for her, removing my medkit from my belt as I ran. I cut the boot off of the armour off with my knife, letting it slip, stained red, to the floor.

"Aah! Ah... it... hngh... it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would." she groaned. Shit, shit,_ shit._ She was going into shock, so I had to act fast. Needed to keep her talking.

"Just relax, OK? Shhhh, sh, sh, sh, it'll be alright. What's your name? Huh?"

"Mia." she replied through gritted teeth, "Mia. I used to be a... hngh... a huntress for the Coastal Fox Tribe, before I was captured. Why?"

"I need to distract you, Mia." I replied, readying gauze and bandages.

"From wha- aa- aah!" she cried, as the arrow slipped from her flesh and to the floor, dripping crimson blood. I quickly applied the gauze and wrapped the bandages around the wound before the bleeding or pain got any worse, cursing myself for not packing morphine, thinking I wouldn't need it for such a simple op. Hawk had a pack, but Christ himself probably still didn't know where she was.

"There. That'll halt the bleeding, and the bandage will keep the wound clean. You still conscious?"

"Mm... mm-hm. Thank you. Gods know what I would have done if you weren't here. Thank you."

"It's nothing, but for now, we need to move. Can you fire a... stupid question. Look," I asked, handing her the M417, "Hold it like I did. If anyone comes after us, pull that trigger there."

"Why won't you be able to... _hey_!" she yelled, as I hoisted her into a piggyback ride, letting her point the rifle forward.

"Because I'll be running with you. No way in hell you can walk on that." I propped her back up against the tree, packed up my bedroll, slipped the rapier back into the sheath on her back, re-loaded and re-holstered my dropped revolver, and, lifting her back onto my back, carried her forward, away from the town.

It was night before I stopped, propping her up against a tree as I set up the bedroll. It was a double roll, as only Mick and I had been carrying four rolls between two men, with a partition of sorts pressed into the middle, so I cut it in half with my knife and it separated into two single bedrolls. I slipped her into one, zipping it up, and propped her head up with a moss 'pillow' of sorts as I got a fire rolling.

"I never got your name." the vi- Mia - suddenly said.

"Bishop." I replied, turning to face her, flames reflected in her eyes.

"I heared that, these ears aren't for decorative purposes. What's your _real_ name?"

"Davidson." I told her, relenting, "James Davidson."

"James" she repeated, letting the word roll off her tongue, "I like it. Suits you."

"Thank you. Mia's nice too." I replied, turning back to the fire. "Why'd you stay with me?" I asked, sitting down next to her on top of my bedroll, "You could have left with the other kiedran."

"They needed a diversion. Besides, you saved my life from slavery, and I owe you a great debt for that. You're clearly not of this world; too... naive, too unsure of local customs. You'll need a guide. And I can teach you our language."

"Well then thank you. I'll see if I can pick the lock on that collar and bracelet combo in the morning, but for now, get some rest."

"Aright." Mia said, yawning, "Good night, James."

"Night."


	4. Get'cha Motor Running

_Ranger James Davidson, Log Three, Morning of Day Three._

_Operation was a success. Five slaves rescued, zero fatalities, one injury. My new companion, Mia, received an arrow wound to her lower right shin. Treated to the best of my abilities, but I'm no Ranger Brooks. Will require re-dress soon._

_Mia is a vulpine keidran, female. Was captured and then brought to town of Maine by caravan. Has agreed to be guide on local customs. Thankful for the help._

_Additionally, it turns out female keidran have longer fur, which hides anything... private, so she allowed me to briefly study her anatomy while she was armoring up this morning. As far as I am aware, subject possesses almost identical physiology to humans, though, according to Mia, they go into estrus like their smaller, our-world counterparts. She assures me it won't be for a few weeks, and that it'll be no trouble to overcome._

_Managed to break the locks on her collar and wrist shackles with a thin rapier blade and my knife applying torque. Cut up remaining boot of her armour, and made it into plating for the top of her feet, as keidran can apparently walk better barefoot. During further conversation with Mia, have discovered that, wherever I am, there is an energy known as 'mana', capable of being harnessed through the ground by humans, and through unknown type of crystal by keidran, and used for various purposes, from controlling the elements, to healing. Will attempt to capitalize on this as soon as possible to mend Mia's wound._

_Left Maine behind, heading south in attempt to link up with other rangers."_

_"Is that the recorder you mentioned? Strange, it's so small."_

_"I'll show your it another time, Mia. For now,_

_Log ends."_

"So," Mia continued, "Where to now?"

"For now, just further south. Eventually, I want to find the other rangers in my team."

"What is a ranger?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Well," I replied, trying to think about how to word this, " a ranger is... someone who protects others from those that would do them harm."

"So you're basically a paladin then? That's very noble of you."

"Uh, thanks. I think." I replied, trying my hardest to remember what a paladin was.

"Not many humans even tolerate keidran, never mind rescue them. I am truly in your debt."

"Anyone from my world would've done the same thing. It's nothing really." I replied, shrugging.

"Well, your world sounds like a lovely place. I'd love to visit it." Mia said.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, we've got our bad spots too. Why else do you think I'm armed? There's always the sad story on the news about some person who's been murdered, or a terrorist who's blown up some place. I had always wanted to work as a ranger, I just didn't know that it would somehow lead me here."

"I suppose we're quite similar," she replied, stretching her arms, "I became a huntress because I wanted to protect people, and I never really expected to be anywhere else either. And yet, there I was in Maine."

"Well, that didn't turn out well for old 'Colliah' in the end. Glad to have you with me, Mia."

We packed up camp, taking a bedroll each. Mia carried only her rapier as a weapon. I decided I would teach her how to use the revolver at some point. We continued, trekking at a slow pace due to Mia's limping, for a good 90 minutes or so, breakfasting on an MRE each, before I noticed a bizarrely familiar sight ahead.

"Oh, no way! Yes! Hell yes! Woo-ho-ho-hoo!" I yelled, punching the air.

"What?" Mia asked, "What is that thing?"

"It's a quad bike! Hell yeah!" I cheered, refusing to believe my extreme luck. But there, turned on it's side but otherwise unharmed, was a Ranger ATV, the same one Ranger Jacobs had left riding two days before the rest of us. With some assistance from Mia, the two of us quickly had it over on it's wheels. There was a large pouch on either side of the rear. In one was an M1911 handgun, a cleaning and repair kit, holster, three clips for the gun, an odd-looking stone and a box of what looked like a few dozen, near enough a hundred, .45 ACP rounds. In the other was a medkit, a few bottles of water, a signal flare, a torch with a solar charger, six MREs and two sets of ski goggles. The ATV ran on an electric powerplant, with a range of a couple dozen miles from full charge.

"Hot damn," I noted, "Jacobs was sure expecting a fight, if he packed this much."

"I wonder where he is. Or why he left this behind." Mia wondered aloud. I tried to start the engine, to no avail.

"That's why," I replied, "It won't start. It's out of charge. Dammit."

"Wait," Mia said, after a moment's thought, "'charge'? It runs on electricity? Like lightning?"

"Yeah, it does. Why?"

"Let me see that stone for a moment." She told me, holding out her hand. I obliged, and she gripped it tightly. "Yes," she said after a moment, "I thought so."

"What is it?" I asked, not catching on.

"This," the vixen replied, holding it between her thumb and middle finger, "is a mana crystal."

"Oh, really? I wonder where he go- hey, we could fix your foot!" I realised.

"We could," she said, gripping it tighter, "But I don't know any healing spells. I do, however, know an electrical one. I suggest you stand clear."

Her eyes now glowed the same cyan as the crystal, and I backpedalled out of the way. She reached her empty left hand out, yelled "_Electromentis_!", and a five-second-long surge of electricity leapt from her fingers, connecting with the side of the ATV. The engine whined to life, then quieted to a low idle purr.

"There," she said after a few seconds, "I'd say that's much better."

"I agree. Here," I said, handing her a set of goggles, "put these on, and hop on the back." I mounted the four-wheeler with little effort, and it tipped back on it's suspension slightly as Mia climbed onto the rear.

"Hold on." I told her, revving the engine. She grabbed me with both arms around my torso, and her face leaned over my right shoulder, looking rather comical with the goggles on. I took off at a moderate pace, kicking up dirt as the tyres found their grip, and then I really put the throttle down, taking care not to hit any trees.

"A-ah!" I heard Mia yell, tightening her grip. Christ, she was going to crush my ribs, if she held onto me any tighter.

Eventually, we found an open track road, going south, and I steered us out of the trees and down.

We were off.

* * *

**So, funny story;**

**I was sitting in me local library, minding my own business and reading ****_Halo: The Thursday War_**** (Good read, Thank you, Halo-fan/Librarian) and I looked onto some random guy's screen at a glance.**

**He was reading the opening chapter of ****_Star Fox: Second Chances_****.**

**I swear to Christ, my heart skipped a beat or two, mostly out of shock. I didn't tell him who I was, but it's nice to know someone cares.**

**New chapter soon. Once I'm done here, Im going to finish ****_Halo: Reunion _****and then ****_Star Fox: Ghosts of the Past_****, in that order.**

* * *

**Peace,**

**Wing**


	5. Charge of the Bishop Brigade

_**Yay, another chapter. I am on a proper roll; don't expect updates to take any more than a week at a time.**_

* * *

_"Ranger James Davidson, Log Four, Morning of Day Five_

_Have arrived at another settlement, a city known as Marlin, with the assistance of a recovered ATV. According to local, is built up around Marlin Hall, a 'Templar' academy. Additional supplies obtained from vehicle, including M1911 .45 ACP handgun. Decided to use it as sidearm due to abundance of ammunition in comparison to MP412. Offered to teach Mia how to use MP412, but says she's much better operating a bow._

_No slave trade detected in the city itself, so am declaring it friendly, for now. Not sure if Mia being out of irons is legal by their laws, so I'm making first supply run solo. Will be able to report back soon._

_Log ends."_

I walked out of the forest towards the gates, the M1911 at my side but otherwise un-armed. I had Mia covering me, prone, from a ridge in the treeline using the M417, which I had taught her enough about to at least know how to shoot it. Her skeletal structure was, by trial and error, found to be incapable of handling the kick with her wounded foot, to the point where she either had to lay down our use the MP412. The guards, again, didn't know just how powerful the weapon at my side actually was. And this time, at least, I intended to keep it that way.

The first store I noticed had mana crystals hanging in the window by little chemistry-set-looking calipers, so I figured I would get a few for Mia.

"Welcome to my humble shop," The man at the desk said as I walked in, "What're you in for today, hm? Crystals or spellbooks?"

"Spellbooks? What do you have?" I asked.

"Oh, most of the basic stuff; healing, fire, illumination, that sort of thing. Got a pretty advanced shield spell, if you fancy a challenge."

"How much for the four you just mentioned, plus a dozen mana crystals?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "That's a lot for one person, son."

"First-time mage. Bulk buying." I replied

He seemed to still be unsure, but nodded, evidently calculating.

"200 Gold." he said at last, "Buy be warned: while spell knowledge is instant, training to control it can take weeks." I handed over two dollars, and fit my new purchases into the pouch on the back of my belt I usually used for 7.62mm. The books were the size of matchboxes, but apparently were able to instantly teach someone a new spell. All I apparently had to do was try drawing mana from the ground with one book in my hand. The next place I visited was a general store, where I finally managed to buy a chess set, with blue and orange pieces made with two types of some stone. Man, this this thing beat my pro set at home by a long shot. It was so beautifully carved, and the board folded in two, acting as a case for the pieces. Next, I visited a jeweler's stall in the market, and decided I'd surprise Mia as thanks for joining up with me.

"Ah, hello there, young man." the old lady running the stall said, "looking for the thing to a freind? Or a lover?"

I stiffened like I was standing to attention and the blood rushed to my cheeks at that. I had never even considered thinking of Mia in any way like that. My brain was thrown off by what the hell it had just been asked, so I ended up stuttering out "Uh, n-no, no ma'am, we're, uh, we're just... friends. It's more of a thank you gift."

"Shy one, eh? Aw, don't worry lad, my Gregory was like that when he courted me too." I decided not to argue with her, just to avoid freezing up twice and make her say something else along those lines. I ended up buying a gold necklace with an emerald pendant, and then promptly decided to head straight to the next shop just so I could have something else to focus on.

I got my thing to focus on, alright.

I was about to enter the local fletchers, with the intention of getting Mia that bow, when a caravan rolled into town from the south. There were at least a dozen tiger keidran, in shackles, in the back of one cart, along with a keidran of a type I hadn't seen before, with sideways-oriented ears, pale pink eyes and brilliant-white fur, possibly due to albinism, but I couldn't tell; every member of that subspecies might look like that for all I knew. While the rest seemed depressed, he just looked plain angry. The second cart had me angry though, as it was filled with their personal belongings, everything from a teddy bear to a suit of gold-coloured armor.

"Hey, I thought there wasn't any slave trading in this town." I asked aloud.

"That's right, sir." a man watching it go past next to me said, "Mayor doesn't stand for it, which is rather ironic given the Templar college just a few hundred yards down the road, but by law he can't stop caravans, so they traipse 'em through here on their way to Maine to rub it in his face. Poor sods must've been caught at the border."

I walked up behind the caravan, and whispered, "Anyone here speak human?"

The new keidran turned his head, speaking with what sounded like an Australian accent.

"I do. Why? What of it, _human_?" He practically spat out the word, evidently furious with his captors.

"I'm going to break you all out somewhere between here and Maine, but for now, just stay strong. Pass the word around, OK?"

"You better not be joking us, human. Hope's all some of these folks have left. Keep your word." The strange keidran replied. With that I stopped, and let it roll on ahead of me, as he turned and began speaking in Keidran. I smiled as I saw their looks of disbelief and hope play across their faces.

I went back to the fletchers, and purchased a bow and three dozen arrows for Mia, leaving me, having now counted, with nine dollars. I waited for the caravan to pass Mia's position, then returned to camp.

"Did you see the caravan of slaves just now?" she asked me as I arrived.

"Yup, we're going to hit it and free them."

"Good. So, what's the plan?"

"Well, it's a little inspired. I'll explain it on the way there. For now though, got you some stuff." I handed her the bow, arrows, mana crystals, and finally the necklace. Her eyes widened at the last one, and her cheeks flushed red. It took me a second to realise she was actually blushing. Her tail was swishing from side to side, as though she were... Worried? Happy? Thankful? I couldn't tell.

"Um, James? Do you... do you know what this means?"

"No, uh, what?" I asked.

"Giving a necklace to someone, in kiedran culture, is a-a show of affection." she replied. My eyebrows shot up. I quickly joined the dots; the jeweller must've figured I was 'courting' a human, and thought that selling me a pendant wouldn't have had any repercussions. Well, shit. I'd been trying to get her a thank you gift, and instead I'd basically just sent of a message suggesting that I had a god-damn crush her. Nice job, Bish, you idiot.

"Crap," I finally said, "I didn't know, I-I-I just meant to say... to say thank you." I sighed, and added, "I'm sorry if I've made you feel a-at all uncomfortable."

"No, I'm... I'm alright. It's my fault for not telling you."

"I could... go change it for something else, if you want me to."

"Maybe later," she replied, composing herself, "But right now we have slavers to catch."

* * *

The caravan was trundling along at a steady pace, but I doubted that would last long. We were going to use an age-old highwayman trick: fire into the air to scare the horses, causing them to sprint, eliminate the driver in the confusion, then raid their cart, or, in this case, free the slaves. As the cart came by, I held both my revolver and the M1911 skyward from out of our hiding place and pulled both triggers at once. The resulting explosion of sound caused the horses to panic, and, sure enough, they charged away down the track. That was the signal, so I holstered both weapons, leapt onto the ATV and gunned the engine, racing off after the caravan. Behind me, facing to the rear, was Mia, one arm looped around my arm for stability, holding back the drawstring of her new bow, three arrows in hand. We pulled up behind the rear cart, and I drew, lined up the shot and fired, hitting the train-style link between the two carts with a .45 point-blank. It separated, drifted left and ground to a halt.

As we pulled up behind the other caravan, the tigers in the back began cheering us on, and even the other keidran looked surprised, almost impressed. I accelerated, pulling up alongside and eventually in front of the caravan. The looks from the two slave driver's faces will always hold a special place in my heart for their sheer bewilderment. Mia loosed her shot, two arrows going wide and striking the cart, but the other finding it's mark in one guard's chest. He rolled off of the cart to the left, kicking up dust. The other, and it was my turn to be surprised, began charging some kind of spell. Hell. Still driving, I reached into my back pouch with one hand, retrieving the shield spellbook and hoping to every god I could think of that it was possible to draw mana at speed. By some miracle, I felt a rush of what felt like ice and adrenaline enter every vein in my body when I focused hard enough, and the book dissolved. A single word entered my head:

_"AEGISA"_

As the other driver loosed his bolt of energy yelling _"Igniras!"_, I held up my free hand and screamed _"Aegisa!"_ at the top of my lungs. Amazingly, it worked; a bubble of blue energy surrounded the ATV, and the bolt lanced off into the trees. As the sphere dissipated, the guy began charging another attack, and I felt a hand reach into my left holster, slipping out my revolver. I turned my head to see Mia holding it one handed, aiming for the guard. She fired, the shot piercing his arm and sending him spinning off the cart. We pulled up alongside the brace linking the two horses' harnesses, and Mia fired again, breaking it. They bolted off ahead, no burden now holding back their speed, as I swung the ATV in front of the cart and hit the brakes, slowing it to an eventual complete stop.

Mia hopped backwards off the ATV and onto the front of the carriage, where the drivers had sat not two minutes ago. A few seconds later, she turned around to face me, grinning toothily and holding up a keyring, with a good dozen keys.

"Great work. Go unlock their shackles, I'll go back and get the other cart."

"Right." she replied, nodding and climbing into the back of the cart, speaking to the kiedran inside.

I hit the throttle and drove back down the track to the other cart, tying it to the back with the rope from the link. I towed it up the track to find more than half of the tiger keidran out of their shackles, and the rest on their way there. Eventually, there were eleven tigers and the other keidran standing in the middle of the road.

"OK," I said, "Mia, translate." She began speaking Kiedran next to me as I said, "Alright, keidran, you're all free now. Your belongings are in the other cart. Collect them, and we'll escort you back to the border."

There were multiple crys of _"A'sante!" "A'sante!"_

"What does _A'sante_ mean?" I asked Mia.

"It means 'thank you', human." The australian-sounding keidran replied before she did. He was now clothed in the gold armour, minus the helmet, which was under one arm. His other hand held the hilt of a sword sheathed at his side.

"I'm Fraiser, by the way. Fraiser Neveum."

"James Davidson. My freinds call me Bishop. I thought keidran didn't have any surnames."

"I'm no keidran." he replied, like it was common knowledge, "I'm a basitin, mate."

"A basitin? I've never seen one with white fur, but I see the resemblance." Mia said.

"I've been like this since I was born." was his reply.

"Ah, so it is albinism then." I mused.

"Al-what-now?" Fraiser replied, chocking his head to one side.

"It's a lack of melanin in your body, which causes bleached-white hair, and fur, colour, and that pale-pink tone in your eyes."

"What's melanin?" He asked.

"Nothing, nevermind. What were you doing here then, Fraiser?"

"Initially, working for those bastards. When I realised it was a slaving gig, I tried to break them out, but... well."

"They just added you to their collection. That's horrible." Mia said.

"Well, they most certainly ain't gonna' go slaving no more. You two saw to that. What is that thing anyway?" he asked, gesturing to the ATV.

"It's..." I thought about how to put it. "It's an electrically powered, four-wheeled all-terrain vehicle."

Fraiser whistled a long, low note of admiration. "This thing is impressive, to say the least." he muttered. He then turned to me. "Alright human, for now I appear to have found my self in your debt. Therefore I will assist you in your escort of these people to the border."

"Thank you." I replied, as I watched him, to my confusion, blindfold himself, then slip on the helmet, which would have completely covered his eyes anyway.

"Fraiser? Why are you, uh..."

"A basitin's ears aren't for show." he replied, turning to face me with startling accuracy, "We actually fight better blindfolded, gods know for what reason."

"Alright, I'll be sure not to yell if we're close together." Mia joked.

"Good." he replied, chuckling quietly.

"Well then, let's get moving. Which way is tiger territory?" I asked.

"The border's just about a mile west of here. This way." Fraiser said, leading off into the trees, remarkably not hitting anything. Mia and I set off after him, the tigers in close pursuit.

"Hey, Mia?" I asked after a minute or two.

"Mm-hm?" she hummed, turning to face me.

"I... sorry again about earlier."

"I've already told you that it was my fault for not telling about that part of kiedran culture. It's fine, really."

"OK." I said. I returned to scanning the area ahead with the M417, unaware of the fact she was actually wearing the very same pendant tucked beneath her armour's torso.

* * *

**And, there we go. Another chapter, which I hope you've enjoyed. I'm not sure wether to have Fraiser stick with James and Mia, so I'll let you guys decide: stay, or escort the keidran solo once they reach the border.**

**For once, it's your call, guys. I'm fine either way.**

**I think I might actually give ****_Star Fox: Ghosts of the Past_**** and ****_Halo: Reunion _****another chapter each, due to a sudden ideas for both. After that though, it'll be back to this 'till it's done.**

**-Wing**


	6. Birds of a Feather

_"Ranger James Davidson, Log Five, Evening of Day Five_

_While on Marlin supply run, noted caravan of slaves on their way to none other than Collier as it passed through town. Raided caravan successfully and rescued twelve slaves; eleven tiger kiedran and one basitin, Fraiser._

_Basitin resemble a cross between felines and lapines with sideways-oriented ears, and are apparently a very militaristic race. Subject had pure-white fur and pale-pink eyes, though this appears to be albinism, as he tells me that most basitin have sandy-brown fur and yellow or blue eyes. Basitin are also apparently incapable of using mana or spells, for reasons unknown at this time._

_Getting the tigers across the border a few hours._

_Gave Mia a spellbook for healing, and she managed enough practice to heal her wound. Have been trying, and failing, to recreate my 'Aegisa' shield spell, but I've managed to master actually drawing mana, and can light a small fire by clicking my fingers, so it's not all bad news on the magical front. Guess I got real lucky with that first shield._

_I guess we'll just stick to raiding slave caravans for now, until a greater cause rears it's head._

_Mia, you want to add anything?"_

_"Yes, actually. Well, it's more of a 'right now' sort of thing. Do you hear that?"_

_"Hear what, I... gunfire! That's gunfire! I need to go investigate, immediately._

_Log ends. Let's move, Mi-"_

* * *

"-a, that could be one of the rangers I told you about! We need to hurry! Fraiser, stay with the tigers!" With that, I took if in the direction of the gunfire, stopping only to collect my M417, a mag of 7.62mm, and the flashlight. I heared Fraiser tell the other keidran to stay, as I heared Mia close behind me, and then ahead. With her wounded foot, I had forgotten just how fast she was. I sprinted as fast as I could after her. Jesus, I realised, I wasn't even wearing any armour; just the muscle shirt, trousers, and boots. I could now hear the gunfire about a hundred metres ahead. There, I found Mia crouched behind a tree, her rapier in hand, clothed in only the black set of skin... er... fur-tight clothing that went under her armour. Her tail was plastered to her back, and she looked genuinely frightened. I soon figured out why. Beyond her were four men in heavy plate armour, throwing various spells at a nearby tree. They stopped momentarily, and a shadowy figure swooped around from behind it, what looked like a submachine gun in hand. It fired once, twice, thrice, and one of their attackers fell to the ground. The figure was fighting Templar, I realised, if what the locals told me was correct. Knightly mages responsible for easily more than half of the slave trade in human territory. Which was why Mia, a former slave, would be afraid of them.

The enemy of thine enemy...

"Mia, stay down for this one. No way you're getting any protection from that." I ordered, clipping a mag into place for only the second time since I got here, wherever here is. I fired, the round slamming into the back of one's helmet. He crumpled, but his two remaining compatriots turned to me.

Shit.

I dived behind the nearest tree as the one I had been standing in front of splintered, it's sap flash-boiling, under a trio of thunderbolts. The figure took the opportunity to run towards the two, jamming a knife home in the neck of one of them, and dispatching the other with what looked like an MP5.

"Hang on," the figure, a woman, I realised by the voice, said after a moment, "I only know one guy that accurate..."

She turned to where the shot came from, and I heard the single greatest thing all day.

"Hey, Bishop! That you?" she asked aloud.

I had a feeling who it was, but I used the code we Rangers had just to be sure.

"Lone, Star, shine, down," I sang, "on, my, home, town..." I paused, waiting for the response.

"...fill, my, mem'ries, light, my, way!" she yelled in reply.

"Hawk? Hawk!" I yelled, running forward, Mia in close pursuit.

"Heya, Bishop. Good to see... what the fu...? Bish! Behind you!" Hawk yelled, raising what I now knew to be her MP5-SF-A2, and, to my surprise, sighting Mia.

I leapt backwards, grabbing the confused vixen and yelling "Get down!". I tackled her to the floor, collapsing on top of her, as a bullet flew where her neck had been not a second ago.

The surroundings were eerily silent for a good ten seconds, then:

"James, you're... ngh... crushing me..." Mia said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Sorry." I replied, helping her to her feet... paws. Whatever. Hawk looked like she'd just seen an alien.

"What in God's name is that?" she asked, raising her weapon skywards.

"A keidran. Native to... wherever the hell we are. You haven't seen one yet?"

"No," she replied, "I only- wait, how long have you been here?"

"If I arrived on the morning of 'day one', for lack of a better term, then this is the evening of day five. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Hours." Hawk replied. "How much time was there between you and me leaving?"

"Sixty to ninety seconds. The bossman went first. Then me."

"So, if it's going backwards..." she said.

"Then this 'bossman' is already here." Mia said.

"Good eye, I... wait, you can talk?" Hawk asked, eyes widening. I assumed that she had just noticed Mia's lack of clothing. The under-armour was basically what would happen if somebody tried to make a leotard out of cotton.

"Sorry if you think I'm a little underdressed," Mia said, quickly, to her credit, understanding the situation, "I was changing when I heard the gunfire. And yes, I can talk."

Hawk simply nodded.

"So... uh... where in the Hell _are_ we?"

* * *

I took Hawk back to our camp, filing her in on everything I could think of on the way over. I played my logs, the latest one finishing, with her own gunfire in the background, just as we approached camp. She seemed rather surprised at first, but she was getting a grip on things quicker than even I myself did at first. We sat down together at the edge of clearing. A few of the keidran had been carrying food, but we'd ned to get them to a town fast to avoid a lack of supplies, as apparently tiger keidran were entirely carnivorous.

"OK," she said, "So when you arrived here, you were alone. Then you found me, but the boss left before you. So he's out there somewhere, and Mickey's gonna pop up any day now."

"Yeah. I..." an idea struck me. "Listen Hawk, I'll be right back." I stood, and walked over to Fraiser.

"Hey," I said, "Do you have a map?"

"Not before, but I do now. There was one in the cart of belongings. Don't need it though. I know where I'm going."

"Where?" I asked.

"I usually operate out of Lyn'Knoll, a large town in northern tiger territory. It's a safe haven for escaped slaves and anti-slaver humans and basitin. Those punks had told me it was an operation for a similar town, only to bundle me in with them when I realised we were going to Maine."

"OK. Right. I've just had an idea. Hawk, Mia, could you come over here a sec?" I yelled. The two of them jogged over to where we were standing.

"What is it, James?" Mia asked.

"Wait, how come she gets to call you you James?" Hawk asked.

"You know, my real name is not, in fact, Bishop, Valerie." I replied in a sarcastic tone. She simply held up her hands in self-defence.

"OK, what's this plan you mentioned, mate?" Fraiser asked.

"Ah, you must be the basitin Bishop's logs mentioned. Valerie Hawkins. It was going to be Brookes, but I doubt me fiancé are tying the knot anytime soon."

"Fraiser Neveum. Now all that's out the way, what plan?" he asked again.

"Simple. A team of two of us four , which has to contain a ranger because of the ATV, will go out and locate the Boss and Mickey. The other two, one of which must be Fraiser because he knows the way, will escort the civilian keidran to Lyn'Knoll."

"Good enough. I recommend we put one ranger in each team, because we're the ones with the firearms." Hawk said, clacking the bolt of her MP5. "By your logs, I'd say you two work together pretty well, so why don't you and Mia take the ATV, Bish?"

"Sounds good to me." Mia said.

"We're agreed then." I said, "Mia and I will locate the Boss and Mickey. Mark Lyn'Knoll and then give us the map, and we'll head back there once they've been found."

"Meanwhile Fraiser and I will escort the tigers to Lyn'Knoll ahead of you." Hawk added. "I guess we'll get rolling tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Mia said, turning to walk back to where she had set up her bedroll. I moved off to do the same, when I felt a hand on my back, and I turned to see Fraiser with a look of surprise on his face.

"Uh, Bishop? Did you give Mia a necklace, or did she have one when you met?"

"I gave it to her, before I knew what doing so meant. She realised it was a mistake. How did you know she had it?"

"She's making a good job of concealing it," he replied cryptically, "but a Basitin's eyes are sharp."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bishop, she's _wearing_ it." He declared.

"Meaning..." I started, possibly catching on.

"Meaning she accepted it from you." he replied, looking at me like I knew that already. And then the implications of that statement hit me.

"Oh."


	7. James' Secret War, Mia's Secret Wish

_"Personal Log, Bishop. Evening, Day Six_

_This is a one off log; I'll be going back to my reports after this one. This has more of a... personal subject._

_Mia had told me that I was forgiven for the mistake with the pendant, but, when I gave it to her, she was blushing like crazy. Thanks to Fraiser's sharp eyes, I now know that she is also wearing it, which is apparently a sign that she's accepted it. This has led me to believe she may actually have a romantic interest in me. Which is the single weirdest feeling I've ever experienced._

_I mean, she's a brilliant archer, and she's second-to-none at hunting, but I... I don't know, I mean, I've never really experienced love with a human, never mind what is basically a walking, talking fox. I'm not even sure if she's just wearing the pendant as a thank you, or for convenience, or... or what. I mean, she's lovely to be around, and her personality is so warm and kind, like she just radiates happiness. And she's teaching me how to hunt, the irony of that statement is not lost on me, and I'm teaching her how to shoot, and I just feel like we're getting closer and closer, but..._

_I don't know anything about keidran, except what Mia's told me. And she told me that, despite being the longest-lived subspecies, vulpine keidran only live to about 28 years old. Apparently, she's lucky. Wolves don't make it past 24. She's 11, which is about my age if the scales fit (I'm 24). I'll be roughly 40 when she dies. I don't know if I could handle loving someone, only to watch them grow old faster and die so young._

_I... I just don't know._

_Wait, she's coming back from the river._

_I'm going to ask her. About the necklace._

_Wish me luck, I guess."_

* * *

"Hi Mia." I said casually.

This was the first time I'd actually looked at her with any emphasis on anything but her face. She was about my height, thinner than me, with long, jet-black hair tied, thanks to one of the tiger keidran, in a large braid down the left side of her head. Her eyes were pale blue, and she had black fur around her hands, feet, tip of the tail and tips of her ears. Her tail was large and bushy. She had, I noticed now I was paying attention, a beautiful, almost hourglass, figure. And someone would have bought her as a slave if I hadn't interfered. It made me hate slavers even more.

"Hello. Anything happen while I was gone?" she asked, sitting down and leaning up against the tree I was already sitting with my back to.

"Nope. Hey, Mia? What's that round your neck?" I decided to skip playing around and cut to the chase. I needed to know what was going on.

"What? I- I, uh, I don't... I don't know what you're talking about, J-James." she spluttered. If past events were any indication, she was blushing. Big time.

"What? I can see something around your neck. Is it a wound or something?" I asked. What happened next, I wasn't expecting.

"N-no, it's..." she sighed, "It's... It's that necklace you gave me."

"But I thought you weren't going to wear it becaus- mmph?..." I was interrupted quite suddenly by Mia planting a full-force kiss on my lips.

I'm willing to admit that, even given the situation, it was still unexpected.

She practically had me pinned to the tree. We were there for about five seconds, before she abruptly pulled away.

"I, I'm sorry, I don't know came over me there. I... I just..." she trailed off.

A million thoughts swirled through my head, before one fought it's way to the surface.

She clearly loves you, and, who cares if she ain't human, who cares what everyone else'll say, you clearly love her too, right? So, what the hell's stopping you? Get over there, you idiot!

This thought willed me into action, as I moved along the ground closer to where the blushing vixen now sat.

"Gods, James, I... I'm so sorry, I did-" It was my turn to interrupt her, returning her favour a little later than I maybe should have. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then softened and eventually closed as she realised what was happening and returned the kiss. I think it was right then that I got over the shock and realised just how good it felt. It was like putting your lips up against heaven. We stayed there until we were out of breath, when I at last pulled away, gasping slightly for air. Mia just stared at me, dumbstruck.

"I, I... I don't know what to say." she said at last.

I smiled and burst out laughing.

"Ha-hah, you know, me neither." I chuckled.

"I guess I don't really need to say anything, do I?" she asked, smiling.

"Nope. I got the message. And, the feeling's mutual, Mia."

She stated at me with those pale blue eyes, and they silently screamed _'Get back over here'_.

I closed the distance between us again.

And for the first time since I got here, I felt truly at peace.

* * *

**Well, that's the first majorly fluffy thing I've wrote since the last chapter of ****_Second Chances_****. Any suggestions on how this scene can be improved, therefore, shall be graciously accepted.**

**On a side note, I just realised that I've got a chapter of ****_Ghosts of the Past _****sitting on my hard drive, so expect that up soon.**

**Peace,**

**Wing.**


End file.
